11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lieselotte Werckmeister
Liselotte Werckmeister (リーゼロッテ・ヴェルクマイスター Rizerotte Berukumaisuta) is the evil ego of Lisette Weltall, created by the dark power of the VoidStone, and the real master of Red Night. She is a figure who has appeared and caused almost every single great turmoil in history and is known through many different aliases Appearance Her appearance is the same as Lisette's, except for the fact she has a more confident look. Her color theme is black/purple instead of pure white. Her dress' sleeves are puffy on each of the shoulder part and the top of her shoulders are kept revealed, while on each of the arm part; it fits the first half arm on each side. The second half arm on each side features three-layered purple ruffles. The skirt is black and layered with purple ruffles trimming. It is also a little shorter than Lisette's skirt. Unlike Lisette, her foot is bare. It should be noted that she has black wings which, apparently, was created by magic to keep her hovering in the air. This detail was omitted in the anime (and in one of the game CGs) however, as it was too minor. Personality Liselotte is the opposite side of Lisette. She considers humans nothing more than toys and would kill anyone who dared to oppose her. Kakeru even depicts her way of fighting as "a child playing with little animals". Upon meeting Verard, her character begins to shift. She slowly turns to fight for his ideals rather than for her revenge. It is revealed in the final battle between her and Kakeru that while evil on the surface, she actually longs for her own death. Plot The Immortal After the VoidStone was inserted in Lisette's body, Liselotte became the dominant personality. She spent her next hundreds of years studying magic and became quite powerful. She still regarded to herself as Lisette Weltall. However, her mentor, Werckmeister, kept calling her "Liselotte", a royal Roman version of her name. After he had died, Lisette took the name "Liselotte Werckmeister" as her new identity. The Witch of Babylon Around the year of 1459, she joined Drasuvania army and became well-known for her terrifying magical capabilities. The people referred to her as the Witch of Babylon (バビロンの魔女 Babiron no Majo). During this period, she met and fell in love with the king of Drasuvania: Verard. In the same year, Drasuvania suffered from a coup d'etat and Verard was assassinated. Liselotte was held responsible for his death and was forced to stay away from Drasuvania. Upon hearing Verard's death, she swore to fulfill his dream of destroying the world. Thule Society Liselotte infiltrated Germany even before the Nazi became the largest parliamentary faction of the Weimar Republic government. Sometime around 1936, when Thule Society was established, she joined the group and became the leader. In 1945, even though World War II was still not at its end, she foresaw Germany's defeat, so she left the organization and headed to Japan to set up the magic formation for Hell Fall. Broken VoidStone Arrived at Japan, she encountered heavy resistance from members of Index before being able to complete Hell Fall. She managed to defeat most of them, but then Georgius of the Rainbow used a forbidden move: Contract of the Rainbow as a last resort, stripping Liselotte of her powers and separated her VoidStone into different dimensions. Having lost her power, Liselotte fell into deep slumber and Lisette became the dominant personality again. Red Night On October 29th, 2009, Liselotte merged with Yukiko's Voidstone fragment and temporary awakened from her slumber for a short period of time. While she was taking over, she saw that Avaritia was losing control of the dragon in his body and teased him about it. After having regained enough power, she broke the crystal imprisoning her and faced with Kakeru. Realizing that he was also bearing the Eye of Aeon, Liselotte asked him to join her and fufill his (Verard's) wish of destroying the world. Kakeru refused, however, which enraged Liselotte and they began to battle. Finale After breaking through Liselotte's illusion, Kakeru proceeded using the Eye of Aeon to the max of its capabilities and destroyed the fragments of the VoidStone one by one. Liselotte resisted but she could not do anything since Kakeru's blade was aiming at her VoidStone, not her actual body. When Kakeru struck a final time, she willingly let him stab her so everything would come to an end. Seeing the shadow of Verard in the Eye of Aeon, she died in Kakeru's arms with a smile. In the anime, instead of killing her, Kakeru sent Liselotte to the space-time rift to prevent her from doing any more harm to the world. Abilities Liselotte is the origin of Kakeru's gang powers, therefore, she has access to all of them. In addition, her years of experience makes her an extremely powerful opponent. Her magic power was so considerable that she was able to defeat all Black Knights, and was able to severely injure Avaritia. Her shown powers are: *'Pyrokinesis:' she frequently uses this method to fight, however, at a level which is much more terrifying than Takahisa. Creating massive fireballs is a simple matter to her, while Takahisa can hardly make one. This ability gives her the title The Witch of Flames (炎の魔女 Hoono no Majo). *'Energy balls:' aside from fire attacks, she can also charge up giant energy balls to attack her enemies. *'Regeneration:' similar to Yukiko, she possesses high-speed regeneration. This ability prevents her body from aging or decaying, giving her the title The Immortal Witch. *'Phantasmagoria:' probably her most powerful attack, which is even able to defeat the combined efforts of Georgius and Misao. She can create and manipulate illusions based on the memory of her target however she desires. This spell is the basis for Hell Fall. *'Casus Puteus: '''A destructive spell that allows Liselotte to open the gate to the underworld. It is also her Reality Marble. Trivia *Liselotte's magical energy color is green in the anime, while in the game, it is red. *Despite her ever youthful look, she always refer herself as someone with age. She viewed Valter, Georgius, and Kakeru as mere boys. *The Black Knights sometimes called her '''Luxuria' (ルクスリア Rukusuria), a shortened form of one of her title: The Witch of Lust (姦淫の魔女 Rukusuria no Majou). *Kanae Kuroshida pet named her Liz. A large portion of fans also use this name, but it was to refer to Lisette instead. *She bears a striking resemblance to Suigintou in Rozen Maiden series. In addition, the dress's upper part of her and Lisette are in fact split versions of Suigintou's dress. Category:Thule Society Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl antagonists Category:Traditional mages Category:Dark art users